Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an asymmetric semiconductor device, and more specifically, an asymmetric fin-shaped field effect transistor (FINFET) and methods of forming the same.
Related Art
Extrinsic resistance and fringing capacitances reduce the performance of FINFET devices. Epitaxial regions are disposed over sources and drain of FINFET devices. Typically, these epitaxial regions are of the same size (e.g., width and height). However, there is a tradeoff between device resistance and device capacitance based on the size of the epitaxial regions. Particularly, as epitaxial regions increase in size, there is a lower diffusion resistance but a higher diffusion capacitance. As epitaxial regions decrease in size, there is a higher diffusion resistance but a lower diffusion capacitance.